


Camping gone wrong

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: John and Sherlock go camping, but it doesn't turn out quite the way that they had planned.





	Camping gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story in my 30 days of Sherlock but I found it too cute, so I decided to post it on its own as well

John and Sherlock decided to take a break for a while and go camping. They pack all their camping gear into the car and drive out of the city. John and Sherlock had been camping before and they had found the perfect spot, so they drove there.  
Once they arrive at the campsite, they pitched their tent before placing a blanket on the ground and looking up at the beautiful darkening sky. Sherlock snuggled up to John, as it was starting to get cold.  
“Are you cold, my love?”  
“Yes, darling. I am.”  
“I bought you an extra jumper, it’s in my bag. Want me to grab it?”  
“No, I got it.”  
Sherlock got up and walked over to the tent, grabbing John’s spare backpack and grabbing his jumper. He quickly puts on the jumper and walks back to John, where he quickly cuddles up to him again.

A couple of hours of stargazing and cuddling, John and Sherlock decide to go inside the tent, where their sleeping bags were all prepared, ready for sleep. John and Sherlock climb into their sleeping bags and with one sweet kiss, settle down to sleep.  
Sometime in the middle of the night Sherlock wakes John up.  
“John, look up to the sky and tell me what you see.”  
John looks up.  
“I see millions and millions of stars.”  
“And what do you deduce from that?”  
“Well, if there are millions of stars, and even a few of those have planets, it’s quite likely there are some planets like earth out there. And if there are a few planets like earth out there, there might also be life."  
Sherlock looks at John, with a small frown.  
“No John, it means that somebody stole our tent!”

How did either of them not notice that somebody had stolen their tent? They will never know.

The end


End file.
